Los Juegos del Hambre: Finnick Odair
by Crisali
Summary: Finnick Odair, de catorce años, sale sorteado para representar al Distrito 4 en los sexagésimos quintos Juegos del Hambre.


Olisqueo el aire apenas siento la luz traspasar como una sombra bermellón mis párpados, costumbre raras veces útil de mi hogar, el Distrito 4. El aire se siente tan caliente y denso que casi creo poder atraparlo entre mis manos, todavía estancado. Nada ha cambiado desde que llegué y lo sé ya que he pasado tanto tiempo solo que a mi única compañía, la arena, la conozco bien. Es tan diferente de casa porque es un bosque con tantas rocas como árboles y un extraño clima tan parecido al de los desiertos. Tal vez no fue ese el primer pensamiento que vino a mi cabeza la primera vez que la vi, pero fue el que las circunstancias y experiencias dieron por cierta un par de días después. Nunca antes había sabido de los desiertos.

Me habría gustado recorrerla completa y averiguar un poco más de este nuevo ambiente que probablemente será el último que veré. En mi hogar todas las casas son iguales: blancas, elevadas a al menos un metro de altura, con puertas rojas. El mar se ve desde casi todo lugar como una sombra en el horizonte poco más oscura que el cielo, inundando mi ciudad de un extraño aroma a óxido y sal. La playa, de arena oscura y suave, está a pocos metros de la última vivienda, justo al lado de la Aldea de los Vencedores, donde viven los que alguna vez ganaron los Juegos del Hambre. Ahí las casas cambian de forma y se vuelven más grandes y trabajadas, con tantos detalles en la fachada representando el agua y los peces. Hasta hace poco tenía por pasatiempo preferido recorrer el litoral, tratando de acercarme al lujoso recinto tanto como se podía. De niño alguna vez soñé vivir como un vencedor.

Mentiría si digo que no extraño todo eso. Mi padre es pescador y solía acompañarlo durante sus largas jornadas a mar abierto, por lo que el agua y el paisaje pasaron a formar parte importante de mí. Siempre me dije que a pesar de todo sabría cómo adaptarme a un entorno extraño, pero me vi más que sorprendido el día en que llegué a la arena. Aparecimos en un claro, todos en formación circular, rodeados de un espeso bosque con árboles realmente altos. A los pocos días añoré una brisa.

Ahora llevo al menos dos días recostado en la misma posición, en el mismo lugar. Un arbusto oculta mi cuerpo tirado junto al más viejo de los árboles, que finalmente ha demostrado ser mi más fiel aliado al brindarme agua en sus hojas. Supongo que debería estar agradecido de que nadie más me haya encontrado puesto que mi hambre y mi pierna herida me vuelven, casi con seguridad, la presa más fácil en la arena, y cuatro sanguinarios cazadores llevan siguiendo mi rastro desde que nos separamos.

Me obligo a pensar que ya lo habían acordado, tal vez durante una de las tantas veces en las que caí dormido apenas hubo anochecido, confiado en que mis aliados me mantendrían con vida hasta el día siguiente. La forma en la que todos voltearon a enfrentarme, con un brillo asesino en los ojos y las armas dispuestas, no podía ser algo espontáneo. Si algo aprendí durante mi estancia con los profesionales es que casi nunca son espontáneos.

Debí haber sabido que la mayoría de los regalos que nos llegaban eran por mí, pero incluso en eso ellos fueron más rápidos. Debieron suponer que cuando la alianza terminara yo sería quien más probabilidades tuviera de sobrevivir. La única solución: matarme, y no se lo pensaron dos veces antes de decidirse. Por suerte no suelen equivocarse, y durante mi primer día en solitario recibí algo de medicina para curar el corte de mi pierna, que ahora tiene un mucho mejor aspecto. Lo que más extraño es la comida, y tal vez algún cuchillo. Mi huida del campamento fue tan repentina y sorpresiva que no tuve tiempo de coger ningún recurso; cojeando me arrastré por entre los árboles hasta que caí rendido al pie de uno de los de apariencia más antigua. Y desde entonces no he tenido ni las fuerzas ni el valor suficiente para moverme. Por algún motivo me siento seguro aquí, aunque sé que tarde o temprano eso cambiará.

Escucho pasos a través del bosque, al menos tres pares de pies trotando en mi dirección, y logro mover mi cuerpo lo suficiente como para que el arbusto lo cubra por completo, aun pudiendo observar el exterior por entre sus ramas. Son los profesionales: cuatro tributos realmente mortíferos que recorren la arena en busca de víctimas. Al mirarlos me doy cuenta de que nunca me vi como uno de ellos, siempre altivos, serios, fríos y calculadores. Para ser sinceros, tampoco creo que Sebel encaje en dicho perfil, y aun así se la ve muy bien en el grupo.

Sebel vino conmigo del Distrito 4. El día de las Cosechas, cuando eligen a la pareja de tributos representantes de cada distrito, ambos fuimos llamados al azar; las papeletas con nuestros nombres fueron sacadas de entre nuestros grupos y leídas frente a todos. Entonces ya sabía que yo no era uno de esos niños indefensos y que al menos sobreviviría al baño de sangre, los primeros instantes en la arena, pero aun así no pude evitar sorprenderme y soltar una que otra palabra maldiciendo mi suerte. Pocos son los que anhelan participar en los juegos, aun en el Distrito 4 donde se goza de una mucha mejor calidad de vida que en otros distritos: nuestros tributos suelen ser fuertes y sanos, lo suficiente para producir varios profesionales y más que algunos vencedores.

Sabiendo que todos me observaban me obligué a tranquilizarme y subir sereno, incluso un poco sonriente aunque no estoy seguro de si transmití el mensaje correcto. No me fijé en Sebel entonces, sino que tuve que esperar a ver la cobertura televisiva que brinda el Capitolio del evento desde el Distrito 1 al 12. Mientras mis expresiones lucían más exageradas de lo esperado, Sebel se veía calmada e incluso decidida. Daba toda la impresión de que se habría ofrecido voluntaria de no haber sido elegida. Estoy casi seguro de que lo esperaba.

Siempre tuvo una seguridad envidiable, de eso no cabe duda, y aunque suele lucir seria y a veces calculadora, nunca me atrevería a calificarla de despiadada.

Ahora lleva el cabello atado en una cola de caballo de modo que sus ojos, dos rendijas azul marino, puedan sondear el lugar en busca de algo inusual. Sé que, despiadada o no, si me descubre no dudará en llevarme ante los demás. Me oculto lo más que puedo pero aun así las cosas se ven difíciles ya que siempre tuvo una vista prodigiosa, haciendo que me arrepienta cada vez más de no haber prestado la atención necesaria al puesto de camuflaje en el Centro de Entrenamiento en el Capitolio, el único lugar al que tuve acceso para prepararme antes de entrar en los juegos.

Hace al menos dos semanas, cuando llegamos a la ciudad del presidente Snow, la concentración de toda la riqueza y poder del país, yo tenía bien en claro que tendría que luchar contra otros veintitrés tributos de entre doce y dieciocho años; sólo uno podía sobrevivir. La primera palabra que se le viene a la mayoría a la cabeza frente a este panorama es 'armas', y es por eso que la mayoría de puestos en el gimnasio del Centro de Entrenamiento están centrados en mejorar tus habilidades como asesino. Sin embargo, las condiciones en la arena son imposibles de prever, así que se daba más que por sentado que muchos morirían por causas naturales. De cualquier modo, todos quieren empuñar una espada, y yo no era la excepción.

Fue Mags, una antigua ganadora de los Juegos del Hambre y mi ahora mentora, quien finalmente me animó a asistir a alguno de supervivencia básica.

—Eres un tonto, Finnick. ¿Crees que todo se reduce a matar? —me dijo aquella vez que quedamos solos en el comedor de nuestro piso engullendo la cena.

—¡Para la mayoría así es! ¡Si se preocupan por encender una fogata en la arena será solo para asar mi cadáver después de haberme cazado!

—¿Qué harás si la temperatura de la arena baja drásticamente? ¿Qué si se te acaba la comida y todo recurso?

—Me las arreglaré, Mags.

Hay veces en las que creo que Mags actúa de una manera mucho más maternal conmigo que mi propia madre. Siempre cuidándome y velando por como estoy. En mi casa mis padres deben seguir trabajando tan duro como siempre, sin tener suficiente tiempo como para preguntarse cómo la está pasando su hijo más allá de lo que ven en televisión. No los culpo, la vida en el puerto más importante de Panem siempre ha sido así.

—Lo único que realmente te puede dar una ventaja sobre los demás es qué tan preparado estés para afrontar las situaciones que se presenten, y eso no lo dan un par de cuchillos.

Finalmente cedí y traté de complacer a Mags, aunque aparentemente no fue suficiente. Ella parece pensar lo mismo porque estoy seguro de que fue la que me envió tantos regalos durante mi estancia con los profesionales y la medicina cuando me separé de ellos. Me gustaría saber cómo consiguió todo eso de los patrocinadores para un tributo tan dependiente como yo.

De cualquier modo, durante los entrenamientos presencié una amplia explicación sobre cómo diferenciar los frutos comestibles de los venenosos, e incluso intenté aprender a hacer fuego con ayuda de una varilla. Resultó mucho más difícil de lo que esperaba. Estaba a punto de darme por vencido cuando Sebel llegó a mi lado.

Desde el momento en el que partimos en tren hacia el Capitolio dejando atrás nuestro hogar, Sebel se había mostrado en extremo reservada y en ocasiones algo hostil. No hablaba sino con Mags y nuestro otro mentor, usualmente respondiendo a sus preguntas y consejos con monosílabos. Sólo una vez intente entablar conversación con ella, intento que terminó en una amenaza de que, sin importar nada, ella haría todo a su alcance por ganar. Mi cerebro lo interpretó como un claro mensaje de que me consideraba una piedra en su camino. Mi curiosidad era más que sustentada cuando la vi arrodillada junto a mí, tratando de enseñarme el modo correcto de mover las manos para crear una chispa.

—¿Encontraste una debilidad, Odair?

—Solo son debilidades las actividades en las que aun soy un principiante. Espera a verme en acción una vez que haya domado al fuego —para mi sorpresa, sonrió. Una sonrisa algo chueca y pequeña que más aparentaba ser una mueca, pero sonrisa finalmente.

—No desconfío de tus grandiosas habilidades, no hay de qué preocuparse.

Intenté prestar atención a sus movimientos porque parecían surtir efecto, pero fue poco el tiempo que logré estar concentrado. Al final me di por vencido volteando a verla directamente a los ojos.

—¿Por qué me ayudas? —en cuanto lo hube dicho ella también volteó a verme, y por un segundo creí ver desmoronarse el muro de hielo que siempre cubría sus ojos. Lo siguiente lo dijo en un susurro que apenas pude escuchar:

—Eres sólo un niño...

La chispa apareció y poco a poco se convirtió una llama, hasta que mi fogata estuvo lista. Sebel permaneció sentada mirando el fuego con sus ojos nuevamente serios, en una actitud que demostraba tanta seguridad que por un momento me sentí intimidado. Se levantó y yo con ella esperando equilibrar la situación con mi estatura y cuerpo, puesto que pese a tener catorce me veía casi como ella, de diecisiete. Tomó aire antes de volver a hablar.

—Todo lo que dije antes sigue en pie: voy a luchar. Pero ambos sabemos que no seremos nosotros dos quienes queden juntos al final, y no seré yo quien te elimine, Odair.

Percibí sinceridad a través de sus palabras y por alguna razón esa confesión me pareció suficiente motivo como para confiar en ella. Cuando se unió a los profesionales no dudé en yo también aceptar. Es difícil verla ahora sabiendo que fui un iluso demasiado confiado; mi primer error en la arena.

De repente, me parece ver como sus ojos se ensanchan al descubrir algo y estoy seguro de que me ha visto cuando caminando vuelve con los demás. Mace encabeza el pequeño grupo, seguido solo de Sheeba.

Los profesionales casi con seguridad son de los primeros dos distritos, usualmente incluyendo también al 4 porque desde pequeños comenzamos a manejar redes, arpones y tridentes, estando relativamente preparados para la matanza de los juegos. Pocas veces se ve tributos tan buenos de otra procedencia, casos como el de Mace. El chico es más alto y corpulento de lo que tal vez yo nunca seré, con piel blanca y ojos tan marrones como su cabello. Viniendo del Distrito 7, desde el inicio dio muestras de tener una gran habilidad como asesino y, tras unirse a los profesionales, también como líder; rápidamente se hizo con el control de todo desplazando a los del Distrito 1 y 2. Los siete formamos un grupo que si bien disparejo parecía letal, y tal vez fue esa sensación de poder la que tanto me atrajo.

Antes de que nos separáramos cayó Axel, compañero del 1 de Sheeba, una noche en la que dispersos nuestro campamento fue atacado. Axel habría estado solo y habrían sido dos los contrincantes que engañándolo lograron herirlo de muerte. No puedo asegurar nada porque no presencié nada; aun así, me suelo guiar por la historia que más tarde Mace relató como cierta, seguida del obvio merecido a los asesinos. Fue nuestra primera pérdida, y algo me dice que tengo muchas probabilidades de volverme la segunda.

Pese a todo, aun no puedo explicarme donde se encuentran los tributos del Distrito 2 y por qué estos tres andan solos buscando algo que tal vez soy yo.

—¿Encontraste algo? —pregunta Sheeba dándole a Sebel el encuentro. Ella solo niega con la cabeza y yo suspiro aliviado. El rostro de Mace inmediatamente refleja molestia y suelta un par de gritos antes de encarar a mi antes compañera.

—¡Maldición! ¡¿No lo habías asegurado?!

—Nunca aseguré nada. Solo respondí a tus exigencias diciendo que me pareció ver a Odair hui por aquí.

—¡Pues aparentemente no lo hizo!

Estampa su puño contra el tronco de un árbol mientras grita nuevamente. Sebel se mantiene igual de imperturbable con la mirada perdida en el vacío y yo he contenido la respiración; espero expectante a escuchar el desenlace sabiendo que mi vida depende de ello.

—Quiero encontrar a ese niño. Van tres noches que aún no veo su rostro en el cielo.

—Tres. Tú mismo has dicho que es un niño, y además se encuentra herido. Es probable que no sobreviva más, incluso si dejamos de perseguirlo.

Lo último lo ha sugerido Sheeba con una pequeña sonrisa que me hiela la sangre. El cabello rubio lo tienen trenzado y por el sudor que cubre su rostro y el de todos me doy cuenta de que la temperatura del lugar no es solo producto de mi imaginación. Mientras Mace se queda quieto aparentemente pensando en la propuesta, Sebel se aparta y distraídamente comienza a sacarle brillo a un cuchillo que lleva atado al cinturón. Finalmente Mace eleva el rostro.

—Seguiremos buscando, pero no dejaré solo este lugar —da un rápido vistazo durante el cual mi corazón late con fuerza. No creo que vaya a ser muy amable conmigo una vez que me encuentre y eso hace que le tema más al momento—. Siento que todavía hay algo escondido de nosotros. Regresemos y hablemos a los demás de esto antes de tomar una decisión final.

Escucho los pasos alejarse a un ritmo más pausado que el anterior y me parece ver como Sebel voltea ligeramente hacia mí antes de desaparecer entre la maleza. No puedo evitar pensar que tal vez sí me vio. Pero, ¿por qué me salvaría? ¿Por qué le mentiría a Mace? Me parece casi imposible haberme equivocado con ella.

De cualquier modo mi escondite ha dejado de ser seguro y tengo que abandonarlo antes de que Mace o los otros vuelvan; al menos en eso mi mente sí es capaz de pensar. Salgo de debajo del arbusto arrastrándome por el césped y me sostengo del tronco para intentar ponerme de pie. No solo es la herida de mi pierna la que me dificulta la acción: mis músculos se encuentran demasiado tensos y dormidos por los días de inmovilidad que apenas son capaces de soportar todo mi peso. Me mantengo quieto unos instantes esperando a que despierten y me pase el ligero mareo antes de dar el primer paso, y luego el segundo. Mi pierna sigue mal y solo logro avanzar un pequeño tramo cojeando. Aun así, cogiendo con una mano la medicina de los patrocinadores y ayudándome con la otra al apoyarme en los árboles, logro escapar del lugar en cuestión de minutos. Puede que Mace me encuentre algún día, pero quiero asegurarme de que no será hoy. El problema ahora es que no tengo idea de a dónde ir; me había concentrado tanto en conocer mi porción de la arena que prácticamente olvidé todo lo demás.

La última vez que me encontré en una situación parecida fue hace solo tres días, cuando intentando vengar a Axel recorríamos el lugar en busca de los culpables. No dudé en seguir a Mace cuando me llamó tras instalar un respetable nuevo campamento porque el gigantón del 1 me había parecido el más agradable en el grupo. Lo recordaba sonriendo, con dos marcados hoyuelos y un extraño brillo en los ojos oscuros mientras marchábamos despreocupados, usualmente siguiendo órdenes de Mace; la verdadera carnicería aún no había comenzado. Axel hizo que realmente me sintiera parte de algo, sus bromas disfrazaron el destino que corría junto a los profesionales, y fue con su muerte que mi verdadera pesadilla empezó.

Pocas veces he podido sentir esa necesidad de venganza que experimenté tras descubrir su cuerpo ensangrentado. Cuando pienso en ello me desconozco.

En la excursión solo éramos Mace, Sebel y yo, tal vez porque éramos los que menos problemas teníamos en hacer lo necesario para que los culpables pagaran por su acto, o tal vez porque los recursos perdido debían reponerse de alguna manea y los demás prefirieron hacerse cargo del asunto. Los lugares por los que pasamos eran completamente nuevos, nunca antes vistos e inusualmente bellos. En uno de ellos encontramos lo que buscábamos y apenas fui consciente del momento de su muerte y de mi participación en ella.

Eran los tributos del Distrito 5, dos amigos que no pasarían de los dieciséis. Los vimos riendo, comiendo algo de queso que en mi mente parecía robado de nuestro campamento. Recuerdo bien como lucían: la muchacha con la cabellera oscura corta al mentón y una mirada casi tímida, el chico alto y de cabello rizado mirándola, aparentemente, con cariño.

La chica fue la primera en notar nuestra presencia: susurró algo a su compañero que soltando la comida agarró su mochila preparándose para huir. La lanza de Mace fue mucho más rápida y le atravesó el estómago antes de que incluso llegara hacia ella. El cuerpo cayó al suelo con un golpe seco mientras Sebel y Mace salían tranquilos de entre la maleza pretendiendo solo examinar las pertenencias del cadáver. Ella comenzó a correr y yo me apresuré en alcanzarla antes de que abandonara la escena. Sujeté una de sus muñecas y tiré hacia mí haciéndola caer entre mis brazos; rápidamente sujeté los suyos tras su espalda. No podría decir desde qué momento comenzó a llorar pero me era fácil distinguir cómo su garganta se desgarraba con cada grito mientras se removía tratando de soltarse de mi agarre. Finalmente el cañón sonó y ella volvió a gritar.

—¡Linge! —me pareció oír antes de que cayera de rodillas convulsionando por el llanto. No tuve tiempo de sentir ni compasión ni odio, Sebel se le aproximó y empuñando dos dagas le hizo un corte limpio en la garganta de donde la sangre comenzó a salir a borbotones. Sus gritos cesaron pero todavía pude sentirla agonizante. Me mantuve quieto aun sosteniéndola escuchando la lucha que libraba su ya débil corazón, latido a latido.

Mace arrancó la lanza del cuerpo de Linge con fuerza desgarrándole la piel pálida y, mientras la limpiaba en el césped, creí verlo sonreír.

—Nada de valor —anunció antes de volverse hacia mí—, pero son dos menos de quienes preocuparse. Hora de regresar.

La muchacha trató de verme con sus ojos empañados por las lágrimas mientras torpemente daba bocanadas desesperadas. Mace le susurró algo a Sebel y al instante ella estaba a mi lado con una mano descansando en mi hombro.

—Sabes que lo merecían —musitó aunque no fuera necesario: aun sin verme en un espejo podría jurar que mis ojos se veían tan gélidos como los de ella.

Dejé su cuerpo caer y claramente pude escuchar el sonido de su boca ahogándose en su sangre mientras le daba la espalda. Me pareció verla estirar la mano y coger la de su compañero. Luego, sonó el cañón.

Lo recuerdo mejor que nada porque ahora dudo de la participación de ambos en el supuesto saqueo de nuestro campamento. Durante estas noches en solitario no he dejado de pensar y pensar en que tal vez fue injusta su muerte y las manchas de sangre en mis manos me pesan más que nunca. Ambos con miradas inocentes, pudieron haber sido capaces de robarnos pero definitivamente no eran asesinos. ¿Y si realmente eran amigos? Cuando escucho los gritos de la muchacha en mi cabeza mi corazón se estruja y la pena me embarga. Si no lo eran, realmente se querían. ¿No habría dado yo todo por proteger a una amiga de apariencia tan frágil en la arena? ¿No lo habría hecho yo allá en el Distrito 4?

Mace no quiso regresar una vez acabamos con ambos chicos del Distrito 5 aunque tanto Sebel como yo necesitábamos un tiempo para despejar nuestras cabezas; nos instó en cambio a recorrer más terreno con el fin de 'afianzar' nuestro territorio. No pasó mucho cuando llegamos frente a una pequeña pared de roca a cuyos pies había una pequeña lagunilla. El agua temblaba ligeramente con nuestras pisadas y como diminutas olas se estrellaba contra la piedra. Al acercarnos al borde vimos la sombra oscura de la entrada de una cueva no muy lejos de nuestra altura.

—Es tu momento, Odair —dijo Mace apuntando el lugar—. Nada y dime lo que encuentres.

En ese entonces no pensé siquiera en refutar lo que me decía o preguntar por qué Sebel no lo hacía, mi mente seguía perdida en el claro donde dos amigos yacían exánimes tomados de las manos. Inmediatamente me lancé al agua sintiéndome revitalizado ante algo tan familiar. De repente mi mente quedó en blanco ante ese momento de tranquilidad que hacía tanto no disfrutaba.

No tardé en alcanzar la entrada y rápidamente me dirigí hacia el interior. El agua, antes cristalina, se oscureció dejándome a tientas, cuando repentinamente vi luz asomándose sobre mi cabeza. ‹‹Hay aire dentro de la cueva.›› No pude evitar sonreír por mi descubrimiento mientras me dirigía hacia la superficie. La cueva, a forma de bóveda, se cerraba sobre mí dejando un pequeño círculo en la cima que dejaba filtrar toda la luz de la arena, dándole un aire cálido y acogedor. Las paredes de roca blanca tenían pequeñas vetas plateadas apenas cubiertas por un poco de musgo, y el suelo era liso y cómodo. De lejos pude notar lo inhabitado que siempre había estado el lugar: el tragaluz era demasiado pequeño y eran muy poco, por no decir ninguno, los tributos que sabían nadar.

Me tomé mi tiempo en salir del agua y tirarme a contemplar las extrañas figuras que reflejaba el agua sobre el techo. Solo cuando me pareció que era momento de regresar antes de que Mace se molestara, me volví a meter en el agua y lentamente nadé hacia la lagunilla donde me esperaban. Había comenzado a oscurecer.

Al salir chorreante parpadeé un par de veces esperando acostumbrarme a la negrura del bosque, estrujando mi ropa y mis ojos mientras me ponía de pie para encarar a mis dos aliados. Cuán grande fue mi sorpresa al darme cuenta de que en el lugar no había nadie más que yo. Recorrí con la mirada todo el panorama sintiéndome desorientado cuando escuché la voz de Mace saliendo de entre los árboles. Entonces pude distinguir su silueta recostada despreocupadamente contra un tronco alejado.

—¿Algo de interés, Odair? —preguntó con la voz ronca, pareciendo más una amenaza que una pregunta. Me aclaré la garganta recuperándome de la sorpresa antes de responder:

—La cueva tiene aire y algo de musgo en las paredes, pero está vacía y no hay ningún rastro de que haya habido alguien antes de mí.

Mace movió la cabeza como perdido en sus pensamientos, con una sonrisa casi cínica. De repente el lugar me pareció frío y mis sentidos se pusieran alerta, sintiendo que había algo más oculto en su actitud engañosamente calmada.

—Bien —dijo finalmente. Hasta entonces no me había dado cuenta de su casi siempre presente hacha que ahora asía por el mango peligrosamente. ¿En qué momento la había cogido si no la traía al momento en que me sumergí?

La situación entera me inspiraba la más pura desconfianza e incluso temor, algo que hasta ahora no había podido sentir a tal grado. No me atreví a preguntar por Sebel pero la distinguí un poco más adentro en la espesura del bosque. Me acerqué llamándola, esperando una explicación de su parte, pero ella no respondió. Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca me di cuenta del resto de siluetas pertenecientes a los demás profesionales. ¿Qué hacían todos ahí?

La respuesta vino tarde a mi mente.

Quedábamos cerca de diez en la arena y nosotros éramos seis; me pareció adivinar su pensamiento, que no podíamos ser tantos en la alianza.

Mientras con sorpresa veía a todos armados y dispuestos, sentí la presencia de Mace a mis espaldas. Dijo algo que yo no logré escuchar en mi afán por entender la situación. Solo cuando Sheeba lanzó con fuerza su lanza en mi dirección, desperté.

Antes de nadar hacia la cueva submarina me despojé de todo cuanto traía, incluyendo armas; no podría haber estado en peor situación. Era muy tarde para darme cuenta de qué tan poco preparado estaba incluso con los juegos ya iniciados. Tan acostumbrado a mi entorno seguro olvidé que de esta arena solo uno sale vivo, y que realmente no tenía amigos. Aun así traté de buscar con la mirada a Sebel con la esperanza de que no me dañarían, ella lo había prometido. Logré captarla un segundo antes de caer al suelo esquivando el anterior golpe y levantándome corrí con rapidez hacia el extremo opuesto evitando el hacha de Mace. Su brazo, fuerte, me sostuvo del pie obligándome a caer y haciéndome retroceder. Tanteando el suelo con desesperación encontré una roca y se la estampé en el rostro con todas mis fuerzas. Mace cayó desorientado mientras la herida en su frente comenzada a sangrar.

Quería gritar que se detuvieran, quería pensar que en algún momento realmente fuimos compañeros, pero sus ojos flameaban mientras corriendo venían a mi encuentro. Todo fue rápido y no tuve tiempo de fijarme más en Sebel antes de que el chuchillo del chico del distrito 2 se clavara en mi muslo. Grité al sentir la piel desgarrarse y la hoja metálica enterrarse profundo en mi carne. Sólo fui capaz de asestarle una patada con mi pierna buena y arrastrarme lejos de él. Una flecha pasó silbando por mi oreja izquierda.

Con ayuda de un árbol logré ponerme de pie, con el cuchillo aun enterrado. Mace ya se había recuperado y volvía a provisionarse con su usual hacha que no demoró en lanzar hacia mí. Rozó mi pantorrilla antes de caer a metros de mí. Mi pierna entera sangraba y con cada paso enviaba oleadas de intenso dolor por mi cuerpo que me mareaban. Sus gritos seguían resonando en el ambiente cuando me detuve frente a un árbol y con una de sus gigantescas hojas apreté la herida tratando de evitar que el flujo siguiera y goteara.

Cojeando avancé en otra dirección de la antes seguida y me oculté tras unos helechos viéndolos pasar corriendo, exaltados y tal vez furiosos. Quedé sumido en el más profundo silencio y oscuridad. Mi cabeza daba vueltas y cada vez más me sentía más cerca a desmayarme. Tambaleándome atravesé una pequeña fracción de bosque y, finalmente, caí rendido al pie de un árbol de tronco ancho y viejo, surcado por mil estrías. El arbusto que tenía a mi lado tenía el tallo tan delgado como las fibras con las que tejía mis redes. Obligándome a seguir lúcido por unos minutos más, arranqué unas cuántas amarrándomelas sobre la herida para hacer un torniquete esperando detener el sangrado; las hojas que hasta entonces había sostenido estaban empapadas. El cuchillo me llegaba hasta el hueso y el dolor me resultaba insoportable, obnubilándome por completo. Así el arma por el mango y respirando hondo comencé a tirar de ella para sacarla de mí. La hoja dentada me desgarraba la carne en su camino hacia afuera hasta que finalmente salió bañada de carmín. Estaba algo doblada y casi con seguridad no serviría para nada; la arrojé lejos.

Ahora sin la presión de la cuchilla sentí desaparecer las punzadas pero la zona afectada me pulsaba violentamente. Cada vez más mareado comencé a verlo todo borroso y un pitido resonó en mis oídos antes de perder el conocimiento.

La noche la pasé inconsciente y a la mañana siguiente sentí mi cuerpo más adolorido que nunca. En vano intenté levantarme porque mis brazos temblaron ante mi peso y, rendido, esperé a que alguien me encontrara con la casi seguridad de que de todos modos de esta no pasaría. Durante la tarde cayó una fina lluvia que además de lavar mi sangre y refrescarme, fue recogida por las hojas de mi árbol que, cediendo ante el peso del agua, dejaron caer pequeños chorros directamente a mi boca. Ya en la noche, el sonido de un paracaídas me despertó llegando con el regalo de algún patrocinador. El bote de plástico cayó justo a mi lado y todavía mareado pude de abrirlo. La medicina que contenía fue el mayor alivio que podría haber esperado obtener, pues mi pierna comenzaba a colorarse de morado.

Desde entonces no me había alejado de mi bien querido árbol. Ahora me siento más desorientado que nunca mientras dando traspiés avanzo en una dirección nuevamente desconocida. Estoy perdido. El hambre me ha dejado más débil de lo que esperaba y mi cerebro no puede pensar en ninguna solución. Aun me siento adormilado y no soy capaz de centrarme en nada que no sean mis pies yendo en línea recta. ‹‹Ayúdame, Mags —susurro en mi mente—. ¿Qué debo hacer?››

Continúo andando a tientas mientras la vegetación se encarga de ocultar la poca luz solar que queda, dejándome a oscuras antes del atardecer. Cada paso me despierta y para cuando la noche finalmente cae tengo todos los sentidos vivos. Pese al cansancio físico, no siento sueño y no sé si es porque el miedo me mantiene alerta o porque he dormido mucho estos dos días solo. De cualquier modo, logro avanzar un buen tramo antes de tomar un descanso y lo hago porque la herida de mi pierna no ha terminado de sanar. Con los ojos abiertos de par en par me recuesto y hecho más medicina en el corte mientras mis ojos escrutan la oscuridad. No tardan en acostumbrarse y distinguir las sombras de los árboles, pero no hay nada más.

Mis miedos son ilógicos.

Para cuando vuelve a amanecer yo ya me he levantado y comienzo a caminar en la misma dirección, la opuesta a por donde se fueron los profesionales el día anterior. Tal vez no sea una apuesta segura pero es la mejor que tengo de momento. Ya no cojeo pero mi pierna sigue doliendo con cada paso.

Aunque me encuentre a salvo en esta región de la arena sé que no durará para siempre y más me vale comenzar a planear algo para cuando tenga que enfrentar a los demás tributos cara a cara. Sigo cavilando en mis pensamientos cuando escucho el cañón. Me quedo congelado en mi sitio mientras mi mente se esfuerza por encontrar la que será mi siguiente acción. En medio del silencio y el aire estancado siento como este se mueve en una casi imperceptible brisa y sé que el aerodeslizador está cerca al igual que la muerte recién cometida.

‹‹Maldición, Mags. ¿Dónde estás?›› Sondeo el lugar en busca de algún escondite advirtiendo los ligeros cambios en el ambiente que me indican que hay al menos una persona viniendo hacia mí; se mueve rápido. Mi corazón late desbocado y el miedo me nubla la vista cuando me doy cuenta que no hay ni rocas ni arbustos lo suficientemente grandes como para ocultarme. Finalmente me rindo en buscar refugio en tierra y decido trepar uno de los árboles a mi alrededor que, pese a ser más delgado que los que dejé atrás, se ven gruesos y firmes, lo suficiente como para aguantarme.

Gracias a mi corta edad no peso tanto como los demás tributos, pero soy terriblemente torpe para esta clase de actividades debido principalmente a mi altura y porque nunca he tenido oportunidad de practicarlas. Mi herida no me facilita en nada, y aun así logro subir a las ramas más bajas antes de que tres tributos pasen corriendo por debajo de mi pie colgante. No son los profesionales y no puedo evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio. Parecían tan concentrados en huir que afortunadamente no notaron mi presencia.

Mientras espero a que mi corazón ralentice su marcha me recuesto contra el tronco asido a una de las ramas más gruesas. En mi mente repito: ‹‹Mags, ¿Dónde estás?››, y, tras toda una noche en vela, finalmente caigo dormido sin darme cuenta.

El paracaídas plateado me despierta al rozar mi rostro y aun adormilado me apresuro por atraparlo antes de que toque el suelo. Nuevamente me sostengo de una rama al sentir que pierdo equilibrio y con mi otra mano logro abrir el contenedor del más último de los regalos que Mags me ha enviado. En el interior solo hay un trozo de pan. Mientras me muerdo el labio algo decepcionado trato de justificarlo con que últimamente no he sido la mejor apuesta para nadie. He pasado dos días completamente inmóvil, desangrado y muriéndome de hambre.

Golpeo ligeramente mi cabeza con el tronco a mis espaldas en un gesto de pura frustración. Tanto tiempo esperando una señal de que Mags no me había olvidado para que cuando aparezca sea un completo desperdicio. No puedo pelear con pan.

‹‹No quiero comida, Mags, quiero un consejo, un plan. De nada sirve mantenerme vivo un día más si tarde o temprano todo esto acabará.›› Comienzo a tranquilizarme y casi puedo ver en mi mente a Mags sonriendo y regañándome por mi actitud tan pesimista, justo como con las estaciones del Centro de Entrenamiento. ‹‹Entonces busca lo que necesites y arma un plan —me habría dicho— y sigue luchando porque tú, Finnick, vas a llegar al final. Estoy segura.›› ¿Habrá acaso un día en el que no tenga la razón?

Cierro los ojos, casi con desgano arranco un trozo de pan y me lo meto a la boca. Sabe diferente al típico pan verde del Distrito 4 al que estoy tan acostumbrado, pero aun así, bien. Lo saboreo lentamente sabiendo que de todas maneras lo necesitaba, y que le debo unas disculpas mentales a mi mentora.

‹‹No merezco tu confianza, Mags. Pero aun así te lo agradezco.››

Considero mi pequeña y peligrosa siesta más que suficiente y de un solo salto me bajo del árbol. El suelo tiembla ante mis pies pero veo con sorpresa como mi pierna no da ni el más mínimo rastro de dolor. El regalo de Mags no traía agua y no sé cuándo será la próxima lluvia así que me establezco como principal objetivo buscar otra fuente, inmediatamente pensando en la lagunilla en la que me sumergí poco antes de separarme de los profesionales; no puede estar muy lejos. Con renovado ánimo me muevo por entre la maleza casi corriendo. Mientras he estado dormido el sol se ha elevado hasta su punto máximo y el aire se siente ahora más asfixiante que nunca. De repente reparo en un callado siseo y lo relaciono inmediatamente con el follaje que bruscamente aparto de mi camino. Pero no, incluso cuando ralentizo mi marcha y procuro no tocar nada el sonido sigue ahí. Me demoro un poco más en relacionarlo con el agua y veo aparecer su reflejo turquesa en los troncos de los árboles antes de que surja toda ante mí.

No estoy sediento pero aun así me aviento al estanque y tomo una bocanada sin importarme su purificación. Amarro ambos envases de plástico, del pan y la medicina, a mi cinturón y solo cuando he tragado todo el líquido que ha entrado en mi boca me lanzo con toda la ropa puesta pasando unos buenos minutos nadando de un lado a otro. Es sorprendente lo fácil que me es moverme bajo el agua aun en un estado tan cansado y deprimente. Finalmente me siento a gusto, una pequeña sensación a hogar en medio de esta arena de pesadilla y no puedo evitar olvidar todos mis problemas. Si hay algo capaz de animarme además de los cariñosos comentarios de Mags, es el agua.

El bosque se ve cada vez más oscuro y, aun temiendo al lugar, decido nadar hasta la cueva submarina para descansar en su interior. Me sumerjo y con facilidad me deslizo en su interior aunque me cuesta un poco más emerger porque mi ropa mojada pesa más de lo que me siento capaz de soportar. Aunque me siento más fuerte que antes mi cuerpo sigue débil.

Me saco la ropa y la escurro antes de tenderla sobre una roca para que seque. Casi sonriente, abro el regalo de Mags y como otro trozo de pan obligándome a no probar más hasta que sea necesario. Los reflejos del techo me recuerdan tanto al Distrito 4 y me dan una sensación tan agradable a paz. Antes de que me dé cuenta anochece y el cielo se ilumina con el escudo del Capitolio mientras el himno de Panem comienza a sonar antes del resumen de las muertes del día. Desde que quedé solo no ha habido ningún asesinato, pero ahora el rostro del tributo masculino del 3 domina el firmamento entero.

Cuando la imagen desaparece puedo ver una infinidad de estrellas a través de las ramas de los árboles. La noche luce más hermosa que nunca y no puedo evitar pensar que los Vigilantes nos están jugando una broma. Mientras alegremente me digo a mí mismo que la fortuna vuelve a sonreírme, caigo dormido y me permito descansar la noche entera.

Aún sigo en el juego.


End file.
